


My little vampire.

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cravings, Love, M/M, Other, Vampires, primal instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where opinion is split in human society. Some believe in vampires, many do not. Eric Slingby is one such sceptic, a man who states that seeing is truly believing.  </p><p> </p><p>May change the name of this series later on. </p><p>Eric, Adrian and Ronald are humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A creature so foul.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian = undertaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the buffy reference?

 Leaves crunched under large feet, Eric Slingby traipsing through the cemetery close to his mansion. He was the only heir to the famous jewellery making business that his great grandfather had sweat blood to make successful almost a century ago.

 Eric's parents had passed away in a car accident five years previously, which had left the now twenty three year old with a large scar across his back, scar tissue from previous burns marking patches on his legs.

 The blonde man had more money than he knew what to do with but it could never buy him the one thing that he craved. A partner. Someone to love. Another human to make that large bed of his a little less lonely.

 Sure, he'd been on countless dates but he'd never found the one. No one had brought butterflies to his stomach or made his heart skip a beat. He'd been close the once when dating a long time friend, Grell Sutcliff. That relationship had broken away when she had met her own soul mate, one William T Spears.

 Eric missed her greatly but couldn't bring himself to feel sadness. If anything, he was happy for her. She'd found the one thing that he hadn't. The one thing that he was losing hope that he ever would.

 Fireworks lit up the sky above him, bonfire night in full swing. Glancing up, he saw flecks and sparks of pink, purple and white against deep blackness. A smile appeared on his lips for a moment, before he remembered where he was and why he was there.

 A few more steps took him to the entrance of his parent's mausoleum. He wouldn't often visit their graves of a night time but tonight was different, he'd spent the day out with his friends Ronald and Adrian. In all of those years, not a day had passed when he hadn't come to pay his respects.

 Adrian was six years his senior, a doctor with a peculiar hobby. An extreme facination with vampires. The silver haired doctor would warn Eric not to go out at night, unless he wanted to sustain a pierced jugular.

 Only a handful of people actually believed in the existence of such beasts, most of the general population unfearful of being alone once the sun had set. Eric himself was a strong sceptic. There had been few reports of deaths resulting from large blood loss and neck wounds in the media and Eric was a man who wouldn't believe in something unless he saw it with his very eyes. In his opinion, he was not living in Sunnydale or Transylvania. Monsters didn't exist.

 Now inside of the large walled chamber, Eric eyed the tomb in front of him. Matthew and Sharon Slingby's names, carved into grey stone, were readable in the moonlight, which peeked in through the open gated doors.

 That's when Eric felt it, eyes heavy on him. A shiver ran down his spine and he turned around to face the corner of the room. There stood a shadowy creature, red orbs piercing Eric's own eyes. It moved forward, bony limbs crunching with the effort of such movement, skin as pale as the moon. Dark hair framed its gaunt face, somewhat human in appearance.

 A snarl came from the naked beast and Eric's breath caught in his throat. He wanted to flee but his legs became paralysed with fear, sunken eyes never shifting from him. It neared, sharp ribs, hip and collar bones now easy to see. That was not what Eric was staring at. No, his eyes were fixed on long fangs that became apparent when it opened its mouth.

 More sickening cracks were heard, the creature now an couple of inches away from him. A spindly hand was raised, long claws tilting Eric's chin so that one side of his neck became exposed. The creature shakily raised up onto the balls of its feet, tongue sliding up Eric's now sweaty skin. The rough, dry muscle probed over Eric's jugular and located his pulse. It rested there, the owner savouring the sensation.

 Eric's heart began to pound loudly. There was no mistaking it, this was a vampire. He was about to die. The seconds ticked by, the human being engulfed by the rotten stench that this monster was giving off. Cold breath glided over his skin, a mouth opening further, teeth scraping against Eric's skin. This was it. It was about to feast on -

 The creature pulled away sharply, looking up at Eric. Its eyes lost their sickening glow and tears fell. The vampire shook its head, now brown orbs beginning to glaze over.

 Suddenly, it slumped against Eric, losing conciousness. The blonde was left standing there frozen, unable to even contemplate his next move.


	2. Stake through the heart.

 The door to Eric's mansion was slammed shut. He'd shoved the creature to the ground and then fled. Of course he had ran, he was terrified. That beast had been so close to sucking the life force from him. Why hadn't it? There was no mistaking that that thing was a vampire. Why didn't it kill him? Eric needed to know more.

 Pulling his phone out with shaking hands, his heart continuing to hammer in his chest, he text Adrian. 'Hey. I need to know everything about vampires.'

 A message was quickly received. 'Well, well. Someone finally believes, do they?'

 'I don't know yet. Just tell me everything. I want to know every little detail.'

 'Well, there is so much to learn. This website should help you. It is the most detailed one that I have ever seen.'

 Another message came to Eric's phone, giving him a link to a website. Eric couldn't even understand said link, as it was definetly not in English. It was copied into the web browser of his phone. A message popped up, stating that the website was in Romania. Eric clicked the option to translate it into English and began to read.

  _For as long as there have been humans, vampires have roamed the land, feasting on them. They are blood thirsty monsters, living for only the kill. Few humans who have come into contact with them have survived. They are the epitome of evil._

 Eric scrolled down, seeing a sketch of a vampire in 'true form'. A frown appeared on his face. True form? As in they have other forms? Eric focused back on the picture, his frown only deepening. Sure, it looked like the beast, with its sharp fangs and large claws but the one he had seen was extremely emaciated. Why? Why was it so thin and weak in appearance? It didn't make any sense.

 Still, there was no point in feeling sorry for this thing. It was a monster and was in the way of Eric's daily routine. How dare this thing take residence in his parents resting place? 

 Another link was opened: how to kill a vampire. Eric skimmed through only the first paragraph. A stake through the heart seemed simple enough, if Eric could just locate such an area. According to the web page, a vampire's heart was in the same position as a human's.

 Eric's feet quickly took him to the kitchen, where he turned a chair on its side and stomped on the leg with his foot. The mahogany broke away, leaving a wooden stick with a pointed end. This would do nicely.

 He pulled his long coat closer around him and long strides took him at a fast pace out of his mansion and back to the cemetery.

 His heart began to race with fear again, skin turning slick with sweat in his nervousness. The gate to the mausoleum opened and Eric stepped inside. In the light granted by the moon, he could see the creature cowering in the corner. It was scared? Or just cold maybe?

 On realising that another presence was close, the vampire hissed at him. Eric gulped loudly but raced towards it, stooping down to grab the monster by its hair. It was dragged down, back hitting the floor with a hideous crack.

 He moved to stab it in the heart but missed in his panic, the vampire not turning to dust as it should have but instead letting out a pained cry.

 Eric moved the weapon, pressing it onto the skin over where he was sure that the heart really was. And then he made an error, looking up into the vampires eyes. His breath caught in his throat at seeing such anguish circling in brown orbs, just as it had at their previous encounter. Why wasn't this monster even trying to stop him? Why wasn't it attempting to rip him limb from limb when such a feat would be easy with those gruesome claws?

 He stared at it for seconds, minutes, the time ticking by slowly with neither party attempting to make a move. Then it began to dawn on him. Didn't this vampire want to hurt him? It was about to earlier in the night but had it stopped itself?

 With the stake still firmly pressed to the monster's skin, Eric asked "Why aren't ya' tryin' ta' kill me?"

 A hoarse whisper was heard. "Alacantea, aladonture ... vantu festu olapepsile."

 "Wha'?" Couldn't this thing speak in a human language? That sentence didn't sound like anything a human could pronounce.

 "Alaf tabbulina!"

 "I can't understand wha' ya' tryin' ta' say!"

 Pained eyes filled with tears. They soon gushed forth, dripping down the sides of the vampire's face. Eric couldn't help but let the anger fade away. This other being looked absolutely pitiful.

 The stake was withdrawn, Eric using his other hand to ease his coat from him. "Why are ya' so thin?"

 "Alaf stwrana."

 "O ... okay. Never mind, ya' must be freezin'." The coat was dropped to Eric's side and he moved forward, grabbing the vampire by its wrist. It hissed, as it was pulled up roughly into a sitting position. Eric let it go, picking up the coat and draping the clothing around one shoulder and then the other.

 The vampire pulled it around itself and wiped the tears away with the back of its hand. "Talamanusalema."

 "Does that mean thanks?"

 The monster's mouth shifted into a weak smile and Eric shuddered as its fangs became fully visible, right from gum line to tips.

 "Well, ya' still can't stay here, sorry. This is my parent's grave and ya' don't ge' ta' stink tha' place out."

 Its smile fell instantly. "Ala ... alacomprentanta." The beast stood up slowly and with great effort. Within a second, its legs creaked and then gave out, the vampire hitting the ground.

 Eric cringed as a wailing sound was heard. "Umm ... plan B then."


	3. Cuddles against my lap.

 Any thought of what to do next was lost, Eric instead focused on the weeping coming from this monster. He quickly shifted closer to its face. "What's tha' matter? Why do ya' keep cryin'?"

 A clawed hand trembled, as the vampire pointed to his chest. "Ispa ... palaten."

 "Wha'?"

 It pulled open the coat and pointed to a large wound, blood leaking from it and down its stomach as its chest heaved in sobs.

 "Ah, shit .... Sorry." He stared at the creature for a moment, his pity only growing. "Ya' ... still need ta' leave now. Sorry." 

 "Alacantea...." This time, it made no move to stand.

 Eric sighed. "Ya' ... can't stay here though. Please stop cryin'." The vampire didn't. "It ... won't make me change my mind. Fuckin' go already." He cringed at the harshness of his own voice.

 To Eric's surprise, the vampire moved again, crawling across to him and resting its head on his lap. "Ya' really need a bath or somethin'. Unless vampires are meant ta' smell like shit." A whine was heard. "Sorry, tha' was mean." The vampire just lay there, continuing to sob. "Ugh, fine. I ... guess I owe ya' one for stabbin' ya'." He eased the beast off of him and stood up. "Ya' ... can stay at mine. Jus' for tonight and then ya' 'ave ta' go."

\-----

 A little over ten minutes later, the vampire was dropped onto a musky smelling old mattress in Eric's dimly lit basement. "Are ya' still cold?" The vampire didn't answer, lying down slowly. "I know tha' ya' can understand me. Ya' wouldn't 'ave tried ta' stand up when I told ya' ta' leave earlier if ya' couldn't. Jus' nod or somethin'. So, are ya' cold?" The vampire nodded slowly. "So, vampires feel the cold?" Another nod. "Do ... they ... umm, feel pain too?" It nodded again, before pressing its face into the mattress, tears still dripping from its eyes.

 "I'm sorry for causin' ya' pain then. I'll ge' ya' a blanket or somethin' but no funny business or I won't miss this time and I definitely won't feel bad for it." Deep down, Eric did feel guilty for hurting this creature. It just seemed so pathetic, even without the gaping chest wound.

 He walked up the stairs, bolting the door from the outside in several places. A thick quilt was retrieved from one of the many guest bedrooms and carried back downstairs. The vampire appeared to be either asleep or unconscious again as Eric approached. The quilt was thrown over it and Eric switched the light off, moving back up onto the ground floor of his mansion. Grabbing another coat from the hallway, he walked back to the cemetery. It was time to pay his respects without unwanted visitors.

\-----

 The next morning, Eric awoke from a restless sleep. It was difficult to relax when he knew that a monster was just two floors below him.

 Once showered and changed, he headed back down to the basement, pulling three seperate locks back across to open the door. Slowly and with his stake in hand, he switched the light on and moved down the steps. Soon, he was over to the mound of quilt and skin, lifting his leg to nudge the vampire with his foot.

 It was startled awake and unexpectedly lunged up at Eric, tackling him to the floor and hissing loudly, stake being knocked from Eric's hand. Hisses quickly turned to whimpers, the vampire crawling off of him.

 "Fuckin' scared tha' shit out of me, ya' cunt." Eric said bitterly, sitting up. "Ge' ou-." That's when he noticed that the monster was shaking, hand slipping between the parting in the coat to hold its chest.

 Eric shifted on the floor to pull the vampire's hand away and saw blood coating its palm. He was confused. Very confused. That web page on how to kill a vampire had stated that wounds inflicted by a stake to any location other than the heart would heal within hours. Why wasn't this hole closing? It was time to phone Adrian.


	4. Bath time.

 The phone rang out. Adrian was obviously busy at work. Looking back at the vampire, Eric sighed. He couldn't just throw it out in the cold when he'd hurt it so badly. "Umm ... stay there." He raced back upstairs, returning with a towel. Sitting down by the creature, he pulled open the coat further and pressed the towel to the vampire's wound. It hissed at him weakly. "Sorry. I ... didn't mean ... ta' hurt ya' like this." It looked at him sadly. "I wouldn't 'ave wanted ta' kill ya' if ya' hadn't of scared me shitless."

"Okra."

 "I keep tellin' ya', I can't understand a word tha' ya' sayin'." He continued to hold the towel firmly against the skin. "Ya' ... can stay here until ya' heal up but ya' really need a wash or somthin'. I mean, ya' really grubby and hopefully you'll smell a bit fresher when ya' clean. Normal water ... is fine, right?" The vampire nodded. "Great! Hold tha' towel in place." It did as it was told and Eric picked it up, carrying it up to the bathroom.

\----

 Once the bath was run, Eric making sure that the water was nice and warm, he pulled the coat away and lifted the vampire off of the toilet seat and into the water. The vampire screamed, his hand giving off smoke as sun light fell on it. Eric quickly pulled the blind down and then switched the light on, the room illuminating in brightness. "Shit, sorry. Guess vamps really can't go out in tha' sun, huh?" The creature nodded. "Alright."

 The towel was eased from its other hand and Eric saw that the hole was still bleeding slightly. "Alright, we'll ge' this cleaned up in a bit and then I'll find ya' out some bandages or somethin'." He moved to grab a clean sponge from the cupboard and then eyed then monster's back. Dirt was ingrained in the dips between each rib and each bump of its spine. Eric grabbed some shower gel and began to scrub away. It took over ten minutes to remove all of the grot from its back and Eric noticed that its bones didn't seem as pronounced now, though the beast was still indecently thin.

 Arms and legs were then cleaned in the same way, as well as the crud scrubbed away from around its neck. The vampire's eyes began to slip shut and Eric chuckled. "Someone gettin' sleepy?" A nod. "Tha' relaxin', huh?" Another nod. A smile appeared on Eric's lips. He couldn't help but begin to find this creature innocent and sweet. "Right ... ya' can wash down there." He gestured to between the vampire's legs. It weakly took the sponge from him and washed that area.

 Next, Eric retrieved a new flannel and gentle worked away at the dirt around its eyes, nose and mouth. Its eyes appeared less sunken now. On washing its hands and feet, it became apparent that black nails were not caused by the filth.

 Finally, its armpits were cleaned throughly and Eric moved onto the chest area. He carefully washed around the wound and then grabbed a towel. "Can ya' stand back up?" The vampire tried, only to fall sideways out of the bath, hitting the side of its head on the floor. "Clumsy bugger."

\----

 Eric had taken the newly fresh smelling creature up into one of the spare bedrooms, where he had dried its skin and was now dressing its wound with a Mepore pad, which he'd found downstairs in the medicine cabinet. "There, all sorted. Hopefully it'll heal up soon." Clothes were retrieved and the vampire dressed in a pair of pjs. "Ya' kinda' cute now ya' all clean, if only ya' weren't so skinny. "

 The monster smiled slightly, opening his arms wide. "Wha'?" It slowly crawled closer, bones cracking, and got onto Eric's lap, wrapping its arms around his neck. "Wha' tha' hell!? Ge' off - oh, do ya' jus' want a hug?" It nodded. "Alright but no funny business." He picked up the stake that he'd brought upstairs with him. "Don't take well ta' bein' eaten." Another nod. He wrapped his other arm around the vampire and within a few minutes, it had fallen to sleep.

\----

 Eric was startled when it awoke a few hours later, thrashing around in his arms. Easing the monster down onto the bed, he asked "What's tha' matter?" A shaky gesture towards its chest and Eric lifted the top up, seeing the dressing pad dark with blood. He pulled it away and blood began to pour out. "Shit."


	5. The Krüger experiment.

 Eric attempted to call Adrian again and this time he picked up, being on dinner break at work. "Hello, Tricky Ricky."

 "Hey Adrian, I got a problem."

 Adrian giggled on the other end. "And what would that be?"

 "Well ... I staked a vampire and it's not healin'."

 "A pile of dust can't heal, Ricky. I'm afriad that you killed the poor thing."

 "I didn't stake it in tha' heart! It was like in tha' middle of tha' chest and tha' vamp won't stop bleedin'!"

 Adrian paused for a moment. "Are you saying that you care for it?"

 "I ... dunno. Jus', tell me what's goin' on. Vamps are supposed ta' heal up in hours and it's been like seventeen already."

 Another, longer silence. "That is strange indeed."

 "I know."

 "Hmm ... is that vampire of yours in human form?"

 "Wha'? They can do tha'?"

 "Of course."

 "N ... no, he's fully vamped."

 "Hmm. Can't it turn into human form?"

 "I don't know! It's not in any state ta' try!"

 "Oooh ... is it extremely emaciated?"

 "Umm ... yeah?"

 "If you'd have looked at the entire website that I had showed you, you would already have your answers. Didn't you even read the Krüger experiment page?"

 "Tha' wha'? No, I didn't read it. I haven't had tha' time."

 A loud laugh pierced Eric's ear. "And I thought that you wanted to know everything about vampires, dear Ricky."

 "Jus' tell me wha' ya' know!"

 "Tut, tut. You know what you have to do then, moody. A joke, if you will."

 "Tell me or I'll shove a pole up ya' ass!" Another laugh. "That wasn't a joke!"

 "Really? I found it hilarious!"

 Eric gritted his teeth. "Tell me then."

 "Sure thing, Ricky. Almost fifty years ago, in Germany, a vampire named Sascha Krüger was captured. Instead of killing the poor thing, they sold it to scientists."

 "Yeah, so?"

 "These scientists decided to find out if anything other than the known means could kill a vampire. You know, stakes, beheading or throwing it into sunlight. So they first chained it to a chair and surrounded the floor around it was crosses so that it couldn't escape. Next, they poisoned it with every toxin known to man and animal. That didn't kill it, though they found out something new, vampires were able to feel pain."

 "Oh shit, that's fuckin' cruel."

 "I suppose. When they captured Krüger, it was in human form. There were pictures taken and it was such a cute little thing."

 "Jus' ge' ta' tha' point!"

 "Next, they tried to hang it. That didn't work. Neither did drowning. Eventually, they grew tired and decided to see if starving it would cause its demise. Almost thirty years passed and as the twenty five year mark came and went, the vampire could no longer transform into human form. It also lost the ability to speak in human tongue."

 "Oh ...."

 "Cuts were inflicted and could not be healed, instead growing larger and deeper by the day. It died from starvation on the 30th anniversary of its capture."

 "That's jus' fuckin' evil."

 "I know. Interesting but awful. Humans really are the evil ones at times."

"Didn't think a vamp could die like tha'."

"Blood is the very substance that vampires live for. Without it, how could they possibly survive? Thirty years is such a long time, humans couldn't survive for anywhere near that duration without food." 

"Yeah, I guess. So, does tha' mean tha' this vamp here hasn't sucked blood in years?"

 "It would appear so. Quite strange. My guess is that this vampire is just terrible at being one."

 "So ... how do I help it?" Eric asked.

 "Is that wise? It is still an untamable beast, whether or not it is an effective one."

 "I ... jus' feel bad for stakin' it."

 Adrian giggled. "You do raise a valid point. It needs blood if it will ever recover."

 "Blood? It ain't suckin'-."

 "Buy pig's blood from the butchers. Have you never watched Buffy The Vampire Slayer?"

 "I ... 'ave actually. Thanks."

 "My pleasure, Tricky Ricky! Ta ta for now!"

 "Yeah, Seya."

 The call was ended there and Eric turned to see the vampire sobbing weekly against the bedsheets. He moved back over to the bed and soothed its hair. "It's alright ... mate, we'll ge' ya' sorted."

 "N ... niet!"

 "I won't be gone long, promise." With that, he quickly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes me sad. Someone as cute as Sascha being effectively tortured.


	6. Oink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that my main elan series is completed, I shall be writing a chapter of this story and "humans are the real monsters" daily, or trying my best to :)

 Eric came home with a bag filled with small pouches of pig's blood and a bag from the nearby pharmacy, filled with various dressing pads and bandages. He made his way into the kitchen, picking up a pair of scissors.

 Walking back up to the stairs, he saw that the vampire was asleep again. Was it so weak that it couldn't stay awake for much longer than a few hours at a time? He shook its shoulder softly and eventually the vampire awoke. "Hey, how are ya' feelin'?" It eyed him sadly. "Not feelin' well still?" It nodded. "Ya' will be a lot better soon, don't worry." He produced a pouch and the vampire eyed it, before it shook its head weakly. "It's jus' pig's blood."

 "Ahhh ...."

 Eric snipped the corner of the pouch with the scissors. "Can ya' sit up for me?" The creature did so feebly and opened its mouth. The pouch was tilted and blood poured. Its eyes glowed red as the liquid brought it some nourishment. The flow of blood soon stopped, Eric squeezing the last drops from the packaging.

 "Tha' a bit better?" A shake of the head. "Alright, another one then." Eric grabbed another one, about to cut into it, when the creature snatched the pouch from him. Its fangs pierced the plastic, slurping sounds being heard. Eric couldn't help but cringe, imaging his own skin being on the receiving end of such ruthless treatment.

 After the third pouch, the vampire's eyes faded back to brown and it waved a hand. "Wha'?" It scrunched its nose, pointing to the bag and then the door. "Oh, ya' had enough for now?" A nod. "Doesn't it taste very good?" It shook its head, pulling a disgusted face. "Alright, I'll put it in tha' fridge or somethin'. Umm ... ya' got a bit of blood on ya' cheek." The monster wiped its cheek. "Nope, not tha' one." Eric moved forward, wiping the blood away with his thumb. The vampire smiled softly at him and Eric couldn't help but smile back. As strange as this creature was, Eric was definetly warming to it. It was just so helpless and adorable.

\-----

 Eric had helped the creature to brush its teeth and was now dressing its wound again, having already cleaned the area. A bandage was fixed in place and as Eric moved his hands away, the creature lifted its arm, tracing Eric's neck with its claws. "Wha' ... are ya' doin!?" Eric began to panic, knowing that the stake had been left on the other side of the bed. He'd be killed before he could ever reach it. Its hand slid down and turned slightly, tips of its fingers finding the pulsating sensation of Eric's artery. It rested there and the vampire smiled.

 "Wha' ... is it? Wha' ... are ya' smilin' for?" The vampire pulled its fingers away and pointed to the fireplace in the room, which hadn't been used in years. "Fire? Erm ... fire ...." Eric thought for a while, before saying "Oh. Ya' ... mean heat?" A nod. "Bet my neck is warm, huh?" Another nod. "Ya' scared me for a minute there." The creature whined softly. "It's ... alright. Ya' cold then?" A third nod. "Alright, I'll stick tha' heating on."

\----

 Eric came back into the room with a hot water bottle and extra blanket. The creature was now lying down in bed. "Here ya' go." He lifted the quilt and placed the bottle in the bed. Pulling it back over the vampire, he lay the extra blanket on top of the quilt.

 "Alright. Ya' all clean and warm now. Ge' some more rest and I'll be back up in a few hours." It tugged on his sleeve, shaking its head. "Wha'?" A second pull. "Ya' don't want me ta' go?" The vampire released its grip and held out its arms. "A cuddle?" It smiled and nodded, before its eyes began to slip shut. "Alright then." Eric got into bed with it, grabbing the stake for precautionary measure and wrapping his spare arm around the vampire's waist. "Ge' some rest now, okay mate?"

 The vampire hummed softly, snuggling closer. It was soon asleep again and Eric began to feel his eyes grow heavy. It had been so long since he'd held someone so close and it was such a welcomed comfort. As best his efforts to stay awake, still fearful of being biten when not on his guard, it wasn't long before he too succumb to sleep.


	7. Oh, won't you hold my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I'm knackered.

 Eric awoke to see the vampire awake, eyes glistening at him. "Ya' been cryin' again?" It shook its head. A panicked feeling overcame him and his hand moved from around the creature, up to the one side of his neck and then the other. "Ya' ... didn't try ta' eat me?" Another shake, the creature's face contorting in upset. "Hey ... hey, I wasn't tryin' ta' be nasty. I mean, come on, ya' still a vampire, no matter how fuckin' adorable ya'...." His words trailed off as he realised what he'd just said. He'd already stated once that the vampire was cute but again? A second time? He wondered right then if he was starting to develop feelings for this creature or if he was just intrigued.

 Eric soon found his answer when the vampire lifted a hand and intertwined his clawed fingers with Eric's. The awful crunching of its bones couldn't distract the human from the hammering in his chest. Unlike the previous night, this feeling wasn't caused by fear.

 The monster yawned and Eric grinned, giving the hand a gentle squeeze. Fangs were revealed, the vampire smiling softly. ""Talamanusalema." It said.

 Eric remembered that word and thought that it meant 'thank you.'

 "Ya' welcome. Want me ta' top ya' water bottle up?" It nodded.

\------

 Eric returned with the bottle a while later, having fed his dog in the kitchen, and found the creature writhing around on the bed. Thinking that it was in pain, Eric pulled the covers of the bed back and gulped. Blood had soaked through the bandages and pj top. Eric helped it to sit up and unwrapped the dressing. The wound had grew in size and depth, flesh eaten away and ribs now visible. "Fuckin' ... hell."


	8. Weapons.

 Fresh bandages on, the vampire was cradled in Eric's arms. "It's alright, mate. Jus' gotta wait for tha' blood ta' take effect. It probs ain't gunna' heal ya' straight away but ya' gunna' be alright." The creature shook its head weekly. "Hey, be a bit more optimistic. Ya' gunna' be fine in a few days." It nudged Eric's chin up with the top of its head, nuzzling into the warmth of his neck and feeling him stiffen. It shook its head again. "Tha' mean ya' not gunna' bite me?" A nod. "Yeah ... I guess I shouldn't be so tense. Ya' ain't eaten me so far." Another nod. "Hey ... wanna' watch a film or somethin'?" A nod.

\-----

 Eric had carefully carried the vampire to his own bedroom, which housed a 60 inch TV on the wall opposite the bed. It was eased down under the covers in a sitting position and few dvds were pulled from Eric's shelf. He showed them to the creature, who shot him a puzzled look. "Never seen a dvd before?" A shake of the head. "Man, ya' must be old. These let ya' watch films." He pointed to the TV. "On this thing. So, which one do ya' wanna' watch?"  
The vampire pointed to the dvd case with a princess on the front. Eric chuckled. "Frozen it is."

\-----

 Half way through the film, Eric felt the vampire go limp against him. Thinking that it'd just fallen asleep again, he went to move it into a lying position. A gasp left him. Blood was trickling from the vampire's nose, veins beginning to show through the pale skin of its face and neck. He shook the creature awake. "H ... how are ya' feelin'?" The pained expression on its face said it all. Eric went to retrieve more blood from the fridge.

\-----

 Three days later, the monster was clutching the sheets on Eric's bed, whimpering and groaning. The dark blue, almost black coloured veins had spread to the rest of its body, flesh dissolving before Eric's very eyes. Its full rib cage and collar bones were now protruding from a congealed mess of blood and tissue, eyes completely glazed over.

 Eric was done waiting. The pig's blood was obviously not serving its purpose. With one hand, he soothed the vampire's hair. The other dialed Adrian's number. One ring, two, three - "Hello, Ricky." Came Adrian's voice.

 "Adrian, tha' pig's blood ain't doin' jack shit, wha' do I do?"

 "It isn't? How disappointing."

 "No, it fuckin' ain't. He ain't gunna' last long and he's in a fuck load of pain. Tha' wound has jus' gotten bigger and bigger." He tried to supress his tears. "Can ya' bring me some pain meds or somethin'? Tha' strongest ya' 'ave at tha' surgery."

"He?"

 "Well ... he's got man bits. It's obviously a boy."

 "How intriguing."

 "Jus' bring me some pain killers. I mean, if ya' don't know a way tha' I can help him. I ... don't want him ta' die."

 "Oooh. How charming."

 "Adrian, jus' do wha' I'm askin'."

 "Well, pain medication wouldn't work on a vampire, I don't think. If poisons don't anyway. As for helping it, I suppose that it has just progressed to far it its starvation for pig's blood to be of sufficient enough nutrition."

 "Then wha' do I do?"

 "Are you sure you wish to know? You won't like it." He giggled.

 "... Oh." Eric understand what he was getting at. "Right. Okay ... then." Before Adrian could reply, Eric had ended the call.

 Looking down at the vampire, he bent over it, tears starting to drip down his face. "I'm ... so sorry, mate. I'm ... so fuckin' sorry tha' I hurt ya' like this." As he debated his next move, the tears fell onto the vampire's cheek. It gazed up at him, own tears slipping from it.

 With great pain and difficulty, it lifted a hand to cup Eric's cheek. "I ... don't want ya' ... ta' be in so much pain anymore. I - fuck, I'm ... so sorry." He pulled the vampire's hand away and kissed its knuckles gently. "I ... really do care 'bout ya'. So ... much."

 Eric stood up promptly and raced downstairs to locate the weapon that he would require.


	9. Decisions.

 A hammering of footsteps sounded, Eric darting back into the bedroom with a large, sharp, straight edged steak knife in hand. The vampire's eyes went wide. Taking a shaky breath, Eric cut into his wrist, the blood rising from the laceration quickly. He bent over the creature, pressing his wrist to its mouth. "Drink."

 It kept its lips sealed and shook its head feebly, more tears falling from it. Eric gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. They opened again, streams cascading down his face. "Ya' ain't dyin' on me, ya' hear!?" He pulled his wrist away and pryed the vampire's mouth open, it being too weak to stop him. The wrist was quickly pressed to its mouth again, blood dripping inside and to the back of its throat, before sliding down.

 Within an instant, the dull, almost dead looking eyes had shone a bright red. Its hand shot up to lift and twist Eric's arm. Sitting up, its fangs sunk into the skin of the side of Eric's arm; almost as if the creature knew not to damage the vein further.

 Eric hissed, fangs digging into him fully. Still, his other hand moved to cradle and hold the creature's head in place, allowing it to drink comfortably. Trying to help it in such a way, if only as a last resort.

 Slurps and licks followed and as the seconds passed, Eric began to worry that the vampire had lost control. That it was going to suck him dry. Had he made a fatal error?

 Heart beginning to race in panic, he let out a breath of relief as the sharp points were withdrawn, the vampire instead beginning to lap affectionately at both wounds, the punctures first and then the slice. Eric ran his fingers through its hair. "Feelin' any better?"

 It pulled away from his arm and looked up, smiling and nodding. "Thank god for tha'."


	10. Not again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter. I was drinking vodka aha.

 In the two days that had passed, the vampire's wound had begun to close. It dragged its nail across the bare skin under Eric's collar bone. Blood began to leak out, the vampire quickly lapping the liquid up. Eric grunted, cupping the back of its head and pulling it closer.

 At that moment, the alarm beeped in Eric's room, alerting him to the fact that the door bell had just rung. The mansion was too big to hear such sounds without said alarm.

 The vampire pulled away and looked at Eric in intrigue. "There's jus' someone at tha' door."

 He stood up, pulling on a black shirt to mask any blood stains and moving down the stairs. Opening it, he found Ronald standing there, hand pressed against a wound at his side, blood leaking between his fingers. Eric stared at him and there was a long silence, before he finally spoke. "Not ... again."


	11. Dad.

 Ronald was taken into the kitchen, where Eric pulled out gauze dressing and bandages. This wasn't the first time that Ronald had come to him in such a state. "Sit down, mate." Eric stated and Ronald did so, wincing slightly.

 Eric knelt in front of the chair, damp cloth in hand. "Take ya' top and tha' off." Ronald pulled off his long sleeved shirt and tank top, a large, deep gash easy to see. That wasn't what Eric was looking at, instead staring at the cuts lining his friend's arms.

 Ronald had been through a lot as a child. His mother had been in and out of psychiatric units since he was five and as a result of the stress, his father had turned to liquor when Ronald was fourteen. The violence had begun soon after that. 

 When eighteen, he'd been diagnosed with depression and borderline personality disorder. The self harm had been something he'd struggled with since he was sixteen.

 He was now twenty and stayed home to look after his father. He'd only go out sometimes with friends or to play at rock gigs with his band mates, earning a tiny sum of money. All the benefits the family received was wasted on booze, leaving the little Ronald brought home to be spent on toiletries and pitiful amounts of food. The damage was clear to see, ribs and collar bones jutting out from under pale skin.

 Ronald realised where Eric's attention was housed and grunted at him. "Stop starin' at them."

 Eric was pulled from his trance. "Sorry." He began to clean the wound on Ronald's side. "Shit, this is deep. Ya' should 'ave gone ta' tha' hospital."

 "Fuck no. They'll jus' ask questions."

 "Good. He needs ta' be locked away. Wha' did he do ta' ya' this time?"

 Ronald didn't answer straight away, instead sighing. "He ... stabbed me wi' a broken glass."

 "Why?"

 "Dunno. I didn't ... even do anythin'."

 "Ya' really need ta' ge' out of there." The cloth was removed and gauze pressed against the wound.

 "I can't. If I leave dad, mom will jus' ge' worse."

 "Well she ain't around right now. Tha' doctors have told ya' this. She ain't gettin' out of tha' ward anytime soon."

 "Still, he's my dad. He might be a cunt but ... he's still my dad. I can't jus' leave him ta' drink himself ta' death."

 Eric sighed. They'd had this conversation dozens of times before. It had always ended with Ronald going back to his home the following day. "He's goin' ta' drink himself ta' death regardless." He wrapped the bandage around Ronald's middle.

 A sniff was heard, hand lifting to wipe a few stray tears away. "Y' ... y' don't know tha'."

 Knowing that arguing was fruitless, Eric asked "want somethin' ta' eat?"

 "Yeah, I'm fuckin' starving."

 Eric nodded, standing up and heading to wash his hands. He whispered "I know ya' are."


	12. In control and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm.

 Ronald had gone to bed for the night in Eric's mansion shortly after having something to eat. He'd also told his friend that he'd just gotten into a relationship with a man named Claude. Eric had asked him if Claude knew about his self harm and Ronald had stated that he did, though he hadn't really asked about it, something that Ronald was thankful for. Still, he knew that Claude would eventually try to coax the reasons for his self destruction from him. It was just a matter of time.

 Eric went back to his own room, Ronald in a guest room on the floor above him. As he entered, the vampire eyed him sadly. "What's tha' matter?" It lifted a hand and gestured for Eric to come close. He did, getting on the bed next to it. "Still hungry?" The creature shook its head, eyes glazing over with tears. "What's wrong?" It held its arms out wide and Eric smiled, pulling it into a hug. "Don't worry, I didn't forget 'bout ya' if that's wha' ya' worried 'bout." Eric took the creature clinging onto him tightly as a sign that it was worried about exactly that.

 Lying down in bed with the vampire, he pulled its hand away and kissed it gently, making the creature smile. "I'll never forget 'bout ya'. That's a promise."

 "Talamanusalema."

 "No probs."

 It snuggled closer to him and Eric's heart began to race again. That's when it began to dawn on him. He didn't just have a soft spot for the vampire, he was beginning to fall in love with it.

\----

 Meanwhile, in the bedroom on the third floor of the mansion, Ronald was unable to relax. Moving to the bathroom down the hall, he decided to locate something that would help to calm him down. To make him feel like he was the one in control.

 Rummaging through the cupboard above the sink, he eyed an unopened packet of razors. They were soon pulled towards him and the plastic wrapping ripped open.

 Within a minute or so, large lines cut into the skin of Ronald's arm between previous slashes, blood dripping into the sink below. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. He felt in control now. His father could never hurt him as much as he could hurt himself.


	13. Hunger taking over.

 The vampire couldn't sleep, not with the smell of blood seeping into its nostrils. It began as a weak aroma but soon permeated the room, catching the creature's full attention.

 It sat up and saw that Eric was asleep. Shaking him, it heard Eric grunt. "Tryin' ... ta' sleep here."

 "Blaganta!"

 "Wha'?" Eric opened his eyes and on seeing that the vampire wasn't bleeding again or seemingly in any pain, he turned away from it. "Jus' go back ta' sleep." The creature hissed at him. "Stop ... being ... a moody ... vampy. Sleep ... now." Before it could reply, it heard soft snores coming from Eric.

 Knowing that it still wasn't strong enough to walk on its own, it lay back down in bed and half sulked, half worried. "Fuckidla." Just what was that friend of Eric's doing on the floor above?

\-----

 The following morning, Ronald had left the house, posting the front door key back through the letter box, as was always the case. The thin male always left early, not wanting to listen to Eric's attempts of making him stay.

\-----

 A whole week passed and the vampire's wound had healed, blue veins also vanished. Eric was still letting it feed on him, trying to help it to regain some strength.

 He grunted, the creature sinking its teeth into the skin of his thigh. It would usually only scratch him just enough to draw blood. "Ya' ... really hungry today." Slurping sounds were heard, the vampire ravenous in its feeding.

 Having its fill, it lapped up the extra blood and sat up. Whether it be from the blood loss or endorphins released from his injury, Eric was overcome with need and quickly smashed his lips against the vampire's, sending them both crashing onto the sheets.

 The vampire stayed still for a moment, before opening its mouth to allow Eric's tongue inside. They slid together, Eric glad that the vampire was being careful not to catch him with those sharp fangs. It groaned against him, making Eric deepen the kiss. He eventually pulled away, breathing heavily. "I ... love ya'." He admitted slowly, eyes locked with the creature's.

 It stared at him for a moment and then reached up, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him back down into a gently hug. "So ... much. Please never leave me."

\-----

 Later that day, Ronald had snuck out of the house while his father was passed out in the living room chair. He'd only 80p left on him from the gig he played on the weekend, the rest being used on toiletries and bits of food.

 With a stomach that wouldn't silence, he entered the supermarket close to his house. Scanning the shelves, he found something that he could afford, a loaf of supermarket's own value bread. It tasted awful and the texture was like that of damp cardboard but it would do. It had to.

 He was back at his house a short while later, darkness taking hold as night approached. Flicking the light switch, his heart sank. Dad hadn't paid the electricity bill again. Hopefully it would be soon or Ronald would have no clothes to wear. He owned only a few outfits which weren't threadbare and without a working washing machine, he'd have to launder them at Eric's, again.

 Sighing, he quickly walked up to his bedroom and sank down on the floor in the corner of his room. The chair that once stood there had been broken during one of his father's rages. He opened the packet of bread and tucked in quickly, soon trying not to heave from the feel of almost soggy bread.

 Three slices eaten, he placed the packet on his desk. This would have to last him the next two days. He changed into a pair of pjs, worn and covered in holes, and lay down in bed, pulling the covers tightly around him. The house was freezing as always. Eyes beginning to slip shut from exhaustion, he flinched as the door was thrown open, bashing off of the wall at the end of its swing. His father stumbled over to the bed and Ronald knew what was to come; another senseless beating.

\----

 The next morning, Eric awoke to the feeling of the vampire in his arms. Looking down, his eyes widened. Snuggled into him was a young man with short hair and a peaceful expression on his face. The fangs and claws had completely vanished. Eric moved to rub his eyes. Surely he'd gone insane ... or was this its human form?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronald feels :(


	14. What's my name again?

 Eric shook the creature in an attempt to wake it. "Oi, wake up!" After a moment or so, it's eyes fluttered open and it was soon aware of its lack of claws and fangs. Standing up from the bed quicky, it walked in front of the mirror and gasped.

 "I ... I'm human." It had regained its ability to speak in human tongue. " I ... mean, human form at least."

 "Um ... yeah, I can see tha'." Eric stated.

 The vampire turned to face him. "I ... don't even know your name."

 "Na, I've told -." Eric stopped talking, realising that he'd not told the vampire his name. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Eric."

 "Eric ... that's nice."

 "Do ya' 'ave a name? I mean, vampires were humans before, right?"

 "Yes. My ... name was - is Alan."

 Eric smiled. "Cute name."

 "Thank ... you." Alan said nervously.

 Eric moved forward, pressing his lips to Alan's. He pulled back and saw the worried look on Alan's face. "What's tha' matter?"

 "We - won't you get in trouble if people find out that you love a man? No - a vampire but ... still a man. I don't want ... that friend of your's to hate you."

 Eric chuckled. "Jus' wha' era are ya' from exactly? Most people accept gay couples now. My mate has a boyfriend too."

 "Oh. That's ... good."

 "So how old are ya?"

 "I'm from the 1970's. That's ... when I was turned anyway."

 "Oooh. No wonder ya' didn't know wha' a dvd player was."

 "Hmm .... So ... it's really okay for us to ... love each other?"

 "Yep."

 "That's ... good. You really do love me then?"

 "Of course."

 Alan smiled softly and Eric fell for him a little deeper. "I'm ... glad. I love you too."

 "Awesome." Eric crashed their lips together again.

\-----

 Half an hour later, ten minutes walk from Eric's mansion, Ronald awoke from an uncomfortable sleep. He staggered over to the mirror in his room, which had a large crack in it from one of his father's outbursts almost a year previously.

 Pulling his pj top up, he cringed at the sight of large bruises across his chest. He shifted back over to the bed, crawling back under the sheets and letting himself cry. He'd only permit such actions when no one was around. Eric had in fact only ever seen him shed a tiny amount of tears twice. But right now, they were streaming down Ronald's face, his body shaking with cold and upset.

 As he pulled the covers tighter around him, he thought of going to Claude's for a bit. Maybe he could take Ronald's mind off of things. At least for a little while.


	15. Bump in the night (day).

 "Ahhh ... fuck." Ronald groaned from his position under Claude, legs wrapped around the elder man's waist. He'd met Claude one night after playing at a local bar and they had become an item that same night. Nails digging into Claude's back, he came hard between them. It had definetly helped to escape from the worry of home life.

 That was until Claude released inside of him and pulled out. He moved away to gaze down at Ronald. "Ronald, we need to talk."

 "'Bout wha'?"

 "What I presume you are doing to yourself." Ronald grunted at him. "Well, apart from the bruising. That was by someone else's hand, correct?"

 "Don't wanna' talk 'bout it." Ronald sat up.

 "And why is that?"

 "I jus' don't!" He quicky got off of the bed and grabbed his clothes, Claude's eyes flicking over the ribs visible through the pale skin of Ronald's back. It was so heartbreaking to see. Such a pitiful sight.

 "You cannot keep pretending that everything is fine! We need to talk about this!"

 As Ronald pulled his shirt over his head, he felt a rush of faintness hit him. He hadn't been able to force himself to swallow anymore bread that morning, fearful that the texture would make him vomit right there on the spot.

 "Why? We've only been together ... for jus' over a week."

 "Because I care."

 The blonde struggled to put his underwear back on, battling the dizziness that was beginning to overtake him. "Pfft. Yeah ... right."

 "I don't date just anyone, Ronald." Claude said sternly. "And I don't usually care about people from day one."

 "Then ... how am I any ... different?" As his jogging bottoms were pulled on, his vision started to blur.

 "I haven't an answer for that. I was simply drawn to you the moment I heard that singing voice of yours. It was just so ... raw." Claude admitted.

 "Whatever." He turned to grab his shoes and staggered. "Jus' leave me tha' ... fuck alone, okay?!"

 Claude also stood up, walking over to face him. "No - are you alright? You've gone incredibly pale."

 "Fuckin' ... fine. Stop buggin' -." He lost consciousness and hit the ground with a thud.

 "Ronald!?"

\-----

 Meanwhile, Eric and Alan were sitting on the sofa in the vast living room. "Eric?"

 The blonde turned to face Alan. "Yeah?"

 "Those ... scars on your legs, how did you get - no, never mind. It's rude to ask. Scars ... are never a sign of good - forget I asked, sorry."

 "I got into a car accident wi' my parents a few years back." Eric replied flatly.

 "Your parents -."

 "Died."

 Alan bit his lip, before saying "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't ... have asked."

 "It's alright. We're partners now, right? Ya' can ask me whatever ya' want."

 "We are?"

 "Don't ya' want ta' be?"

 "No - I mean yes! I do, I really do!" The vampire quickly jumped at Eric, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck. "You told me before ... never to leave you. I ... never will. I want to be with you for as long as possible."

 Eric chuckled. "Even when I ge' old and ugly?"

 "Yes. I ... don't care about that. I love ... you, Eric, I love you so much."


	16. Forty years.

 Claude had picked the frail teenager up and carried him back over to the bed, where he was now patting Ronald's cheek in an attempt to wake up. "Ronald!"

 His eyes opened slowly. "Hn ... wha'?"

 "Christ, you frightened me half to death. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

 "Wha'?"

 "You fainted."

 Ronald's brow furrowed. "Shit. Wha' ... time is it?"

 "Almost midday."

 "Fuck! I ... I gotta' go." He scrambled away from Claude and got up from the bed again shakily.

 "You are not going anywhere in this condition!"

 "Y' ain't my mom!" Ronald scowled, bending down slowly to grab his shoes. He was thankful that the dizziness seemed to have, for the most part, dissipated. He left the room, Claude following him out quickly.

 "Ronald, wait! At least let me drive you home. You're in no fit state to walk."

 "I'm fine!" As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled his hoodie from the banister. It was quickly pulled over him.

 "No, you really are not. Why do you keep shutting me out?"

 "I'm not!"

 "Then why do you always refuse a ride home?"

 "Because it's only a few blocks away! Stop fuckin' hasslin' me!"

 "And why do you always become so defensive when your home is mentioned? Is it someone there who is causing you such bodily damage?"

 Ronald's fists balled at his sides. "Shut up! Stop buggin' me!"

 "So, I am correct?"

 "Open tha' door."

 "Ronald -."

 "Open tha' fuckin' door and let me leave!"

 "Ron-."

 "Now!"

\----

 Alan was cuddled into Eric's side when the blonde broke the silence. "So ... wha' happened ta' ya'? How old was ya' when ya' ... umm ... was turned?"

 "I ... don't remember much about that ... night to be honest. I ... was seventeen. One moment I was having dinner ... and the next I woke up on the floor ... surrounded by the bodies of my family members."

 "Ah ... so ya' lost ya' parents too, I'm sorry Al."

 "Adoptive parents. My real ... mother didn't want me but ... I was never told why."

 "Tha' really sucks."

 "Yes. I don't know why they only made ... me into a vampire and none of my family. Maybe ... it was for the best."

 "Wha' do ya' mean?"

 Alan snuggled closer. "Being a vampire is so hard, especially when you don't want ... to hurt anyone."

 "Did ya'? Hurt anyone I mean."

 "N ... no. You're ... the first person I've ever bitten."

 "Ah. How many years was it?"

 "For what?"

 "Tha' ya' didn't eat for."

 "Oh. What year is it now? 2008?"

 Eric chuckled. "Nope, way off. 2015."

 "Oh. Forty years then."

 "Damn, that's rough." Eric thought back to the experiment in Germany. Alan had survived for a lot longer than Sascha.

 "It was but I never want to ... act like a monster, even ... if I am one."

 "You're not a monster ta' me, babe."

 "You ... really think so?"

 "I do." He bent down to peck Alan on the head. "I really do."

\-----

 It had taken a lot more shouting to finally get Claude to let him out of the house when he was looking so sickly but Ronald was finally home.

 As he tip toed passed the living room door, he heard his father shout. "Who tha' hell do y' think y' are? Runnin' ... off all tha' fuckin' time!"

 The blonde inhaled deeply, as his father staggered out of the room and into the hallway, bracing himself for what was to come. He was grabbed by the shirt and thrown to the ground. As he instinctively put his arms out to brace the fall, he yelped in pain, his wrist crunching as his body fell on top of it at an awkward angle. It had broken.

 His father's foot stomped on his back, shoe grinding into his hoodie. It moved, kicking Ronald in his side. "Why do y' never ... listen ta' y' daddy, huh? After all ... he's done for y'."

 That statement made Ronald's blood bile. "You've done fuck all for me!" It was true, all his father had ever done was put him down and blame him for his mother's declining mental state. There was a time when Ronald had believed him but he knew now. It wasn't his fault. It had NEVER been his fault. "I hate y'!"

 Ronald tried to move into a kneeling position but received another sharp blow to his side. "How dare y'! Y' need punishin', y' filthy brat!" The belt was pulled from around his waist and he stooped down, pulling Ronald's baggy bottoms passed his bottom and down his legs. The same attention was then given to his boxers.

 "Ah!" Ronald screamed, his backside being whipped harshly. Once, twice, three times. He was about to face the pummelling of his life.


	17. Broken and bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. Haven't been feeling well at all.

 Now back in his bedroom, Ronald sat cowering in the corner, broken wrist cradled against his chest. He'd received a black eye, split lip and various abrasions and bruises to his face and neck as he'd struggled against his father's punches, having finally been able to scramble off of the ground.

 Pressing his back further back against the wall as he heard his father trashing rooms downstairs, he began to sob. It was all just too much to deal with now. The electricity still wasn't back up, the bill still unpaid, and he'd no more clean clothes left to wear. The water in the shower had nothing to heat it, forcing Ronald to take freezing cold washes for the past week.

 As he continued to sob, he thought about how he wished he was at Claude's right now. A hug or a kiss would do wonders at a time like this, acting as a small bit of comfort. A tiny show of affection was all he craved at that moment, sides heaving as tears dripped down his face.

\----

 "I'm goin' ta' pop out ta' ge' some food shoppin'." Eric stated. "Ya' gunna' be okay on ya' own?"

 Alan nodded. "I'll be fine."

 "Alright." Eric stood up from the sofa, bending down to kiss Alan on the lips. He then went to retrieve a coat and left the mansion.

 It was over two hours before he returned, various shopping bags in hand. Some were emptied in the kitchen and the rest taken back into the living room. He plonked them down in front of the sofa. "Brought ya' these." Alan frowned at him. "Ya' can't keep wearin' my clothes. They hang off of ya'."

 Having been told what Eric's job was, to run the family business, though he rarely even went into work bar a few important meetings, Alan spoke. "I know ... that you have money ... but you didn't have to buy me ... these. Those ... bags look ... really posh - I mean, as if they came from expensive shops."

 "Don't worry 'bout it." Eric smirked. "Now go and try them on."

\-------

 Meanwhile, there was a knock at Claude's door. Opening it, he found Ronald standing there. The younger had managed to sneak away from the house, having heard no movement from his father downstairs. On checking the front room, Ronald had found him passed out again.

 Claude only caught a glimpse of the damage to the blonde's face, before Ronald had thrown himself at him, arms wrapping around his waist. He winced at the pain in his wrist, before crying loudly, pressing his face into Claude's shirt. The elder stood there in shock, not expecting to see Ronald again for some time, if ever after being shrieked at so badly earier on in the day.

 Words broke through the sobbing. "I ... I ... can't do ... this ... anymore! I ... jus' can't!"


	18. Hospital.

 Ronald's legs had given out and on feeling how cold he was, Claude had carried him up to bed. Shoes having been taken off of his feet, the still sobbing man's face was now buried into the crook of Claude's neck, covers wrapped up to his waist.

 Claude was cuddling him closely, hoping that crying enough would help Ronald to feel a tad better, though he didn't exactly know what was upsetting him. He had realised that someone was hurting him, that much was obvious, and he'd also guessed that it was someone at home. He was now waiting and hoping that this time Ronald would open up to him.

\-----

 Alan was now changed into a tight pair of trousers and a chequered, collared shirt. He lifted the black tie up. "Umm ... Eric, how do I put this on?"

 The blonde chuckled. "Ya' never worn a tie before?"

 "N ... no."

 Eric moved forward and took the item from Alan, quickly looping it around his neck and pushing the knot up into place. "Ya' look fuckin' adorable."

 "T ... thanks." If Alan was able to blush, he would have been at that moment.

 Eric bent down to grab another shopping bag, grinning widely. "These next."

 Alan smiled also. "S ... sure."

\-----

 A while passed and Ronald had stopped sobbing, instead shaking against Claude. "Are you feeling cold?"

 "N ... no." Ronald replied.

 "Then why are you trembling so severely?"

 "I ... I'm not."

 "Yes you are and why are you cradling your arm like that? Is it injured?"

 Ronald avoided eye contact and said "I jus' sprained my wrist is all."

 "How?"

 "None of y' fuckin' business!" He glared back up at Claude and the elder sighed. He was getting nowhere as usual.

 "Can you move it?"

 Ronald tried for a moment, before saying "Na, I ... can't."

 "Then it is probably broken. I am taking you to the hospital."

 "Wh ... wha'? Na, I don't think so."

 "That is your writing hand. You do not want it to heal awkwardly, I am sure." He moved to lift Ronald from the bed.

 "I said no!"

 "Do you want to be left unable to write your song lyrics?"

 "N ... no."

 "Then we are going. Now."

 "Fuckin' no!"

 "Why the heck not?!"

 "Because I don't want them tryin' ta' make me press char-." Ronald stopped himself, realising what he was about to say. However, it was too late.

 "Press charges? Against who?"

 "N ... no one."

 "Ronald, just tell me."

 "No."

 "Now!"

 "Fuck off!"


	19. Confessions.

 It took all of Claude's willpower to not carry on shouting at Ronald, demanding an explanation. Instead, he shifted to cup Ronald's cheek against his palm, thumb rubbing the bruised skin gently. "They cannot make you press charges and I am sure that they cannot drag the truth of the perpetrator from you. The hospital staff's priority is to treat you."

 Tears began to run down Ronald's face again and he quickly turned his head away from Claude's touch. "Jus' leave me alone."

 Ronald's chin was caught lightly by Claude's thumb and index finger, the elder pulling lightly to make Ronald look at him again. "I care far too much about you to ever do that."

 "Y' ... shouldn't care. No one else does."

 "That is not true. You have friends. Eric and Adrian, if I remember correctly?"

 "Yeah."

 "And ...." Claude paused to consider his words. "I ... really do have strong feelings for you, Ronald." The blonde pulled away again and shook his head. "It is true. I ... I am in love with you already."

 "No y' not! No one fuckin' loves me!"

 "I do." He shifted foward, pressing his lips to Ronald's. As the kiss parted, Ronald began to sob harshly. He was quickly scooped into Claude's arms. "I mean it. I love you, I promise."

 "R ... really?"

 "Yes, really."  
With that, Ronald broke down completely.

 Really, what did he have left to lose? "It ... it's m' dad."

 "What? What is?"

 "He ... keeps gettin' drunk and ... hurtin' me."

 Claude cuddled him gently. "I ... am sorry."

 "I wish he'd ... jus' stop."

 "You need to get out of that environment, Ronald."

 "I ... know. Will ... my wrist really fuck up ... if I don't 'ave it looked at?"

 "It may, yes."

 "Oh. Will ... y' come in tha' room wi' me?"

 "You mean at the hospital? Of course I will."

 "T ... thanks."

 "Does that mean that you will allow me to take you there?"

 "Y ... yeah."

 "Very well."

\------

 Ronald and Claude left the hospital three hours later, Ronald having refused to say anything more than that he'd been beaten up. His wrist had broken in two places and was now in a cast. "Babe?" Ronald asked.

 "Yes?"

 "Can ... I sleep at yours tonight?"

 "Of course you can. You are always welcome, I swear that to you."

 For the first time in a long while, Ronald smiled.


	20. Arguments.

 Two days had passed and Ronald had earned a little money the night before at the gig he'd played. He wasn't feeling well at all mentally though. As he'd been staying at Claude's, he'd been unable to take his medication for his borderline personality disorder.

 As a result, his mood would swing from happy to depressed or angry at a rapid pace. The resulting arguments he'd been having with Claude were already putting a strain on their relationship. Ronald was already beginning to fear the worst. Claude was going to grow tired of him. Claude was going to abandon him. And yet, he couldn't control his rages.

\-----

 That afternoon, Alan was in the kitchen helping Eric to prepare dinner, though Eric would be the only person eating. The blonde moved behind him and hugged him tightly. To his shock, he was shoved backwards, Alan turning around in vampire form to hiss at him. "Wha' tha' fuck?!"

 Instantly, Alan transformed again, the knife slipping from his hand and clattering onto the counter top. "I ... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean - oh gosh, I ... I'm a monster." He quickly fled from the room, leaving Eric completely bewildered.

\-----

 Meanwhile, Claude came home from work. As he entered the bedroom, having not found Ronald downstairs and thinking that the younger was asleep, he froze.

 Ronald sat on the floor, piece of broken mirror in the hand without the cast, blood seeping from the skin of his exposed lower legs. "Ronald, what the hell do you think you are doing!?"

 The blonde looked up at him. "Jus' ... go away. I ... don't want y' ta' see this." He said quietly.

 "No, I will not! What is wrong with you? Don't I make you happy?"

 "Yeah ... ya' do."

 "Don't lie to me! You wouldn't be doing this if that was the case."

 "It's got fuck all ta' do wi' y'!" Ronald raised his voice, beginning to get irritated.

 "Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare start shutting me out again!"

 "I'll do wha' I fuckin' want!" Ronald scrambled to his feet. "Ah, fuck y'!"

 "Ronald -."

 In full rage now, Ronald barged passed him, not even thinking rationally anymore. "I never want ta' see y' again!" He stormed down the stairs and grabbed his shoes, Claude following him.

 "Ronald, wait. This is stupid -."

 "So I'm stupid now, am I? Fuckin' prick!"

 "Ronald-." It was too late, Ronald already having shoved his shoes on and grabbed the key from the the top of the drawer in the hallway. It was quickly opened and slammed shut behind him. Claude heard it click as Ronald locked it from the outside. "Ronald, open the blasted door!" The key was pushed back through the letter box. By the time Claude's shaking hands had opened it again, Ronald was gone.

 He was running back to his home, unsure of the greeting he would receive on returning.


	21. My little vampire.

 The door to Ronald's home was opened, Ronald stepping into the hallway. He listened carefully for any signs of movement from the living room or upstairs. Hearing nothing but his rapid breathing, he quickly but quietly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside, he let out a shaky sigh and went to rummage in his bedroom drawer. Finding two bottles, he pulled them out with haste. The caps were unscrewed, one pill from each containing being tipped out and swallowed dry. Now, he just had to wait for his medication to begin to work and pray that his mood wouldn't plummet again in the meantime. God only knew what he would do if it did.

\-----

 Five minutes later, back at the mansion, Eric decided to check on Alan. After searching the living room and main bathroom, he headed upstairs to his and Alan's shared bedroom.

 Pushing the door open, he heard harsh sobs coming from a mound underneath the bed covers. He was at the side of the bed instantly, pulling the covers up to see Alan curled up and shaking. "Al?"

 "Leave me alone! I ... I'm nothing ... but a monster. Just go away!"

 "No chance. I'm not leavin' ya' in this state and ya' not a monster."

 Alan shot up into a sitting position. "You don't ... understand what you've done!"

 "Wha'?"

 "I'm a monster, Eric! I ... breathe and ... my heart beats but I'm not human. Don't you understand that?!"

 Eric sighed. "I don't care 'bout -."

 "It could kill you easily!" Alan shouted hysterically. "You made a mistake, Eric. You've given a ... monster the strength to hurt you! You ... gave me ... your blood!"

 "Yeah because I didn't want ya' ta' die!"

 "Don't you get it?! I ... could drain every last drop of blood from you if ... I wanted to. I could snap your neck if I wanted to!"

 "Exactly." Was Eric's simple reply.

 "W ... what?"

 "If ya' wanted ta'. But ya' don't want ta', do ya'?"

 "N ... no. I ... don't want to hurt you. But ... what if I do? I nearly did earlier."

 "But ya' didn't. Ya' wouldn't, babe."

 "But ... I'm a vampire. That's what ... vampires do."

 "Ya' a vampire, yeah, but ya' not monster." Eric bent forward to cup Alan's chin with his fingers, lips an inch from Alan's. "Ya' a vampire but Al, ya' my little vampire and I love ya' so much. I trust ya', I really do."

 "Really?"

 "Really, really."

 Alan paused, before saying "thank you."

 "Wha' for?"

 "For ... loving me, no matter what I am."

 "Who, not what. Ya' a person, not a thing."

 "Oh ... Eric." Alan pressed his lips to Eric's, happy tears now falling in place of sorrowful ones.

 As their kiss parted, Eric said "I've got somethin' ta' show ya', my lil' vamp."

 "What?"

 Eric grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bed. He took Alan back downstairs and to the very back of the mansion. There stood a vast room, swimming pool stretching from one side of it to the other. "Can ya' swim?" Eric asked.

 "N ... no but I think ... I can probably breathe underwater."

 "Awesome." Eric scooped him up bridal style and moved to the edge of the pool. He turned around and fell backwards, the pair plunging into the heated water. As they sunk to the bottom of the pool, Eric opened his eyes again to see Alan smiling. The vampire was pulled close, lips crashing together again. If only Eric could breathe, he'd stay like this forever.


	22. We're going nowhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: bring me the horizon - shadow moses. Go listen to it. ;)

 The next week passed quickly and it was now Friday. Ronald hadn't spoken to Claude since their argument, though his mood swings had improved. He wanted to see Claude, to be kissed and cuddled, but he felt as if Claude wouldn't want to see him again, not after he'd lost his temper so many times during the few days he'd spent at Claude's home. In his mind, Claude deserved better.

\-----

 That night, Eric received a text from Adrian. He turned to Alan, who was sitting next to him on the sofa, licking blood from a stratch on Eric's shoulder that he had made there a minute or so before. "Hey, Al?"

 Alan pulled away and reverted back to human form. "Yes?"

 "My mate is goin' ta' a local club tomorow, do ya' wanna' come?"

 "But I'm a -."

 "It's at nighttime, you'll be fine."

 "But ... what if they find out what I am?"

 "Adrian knows."

 "What? H ... how?"

 "Remember when ya' weren't very well?"

 "Yes?"

 "Adrian was tha' guy I asked for advice."

 "Oh, okay."

 "So you'll come?"

 Alan thought for a moment. "Yes ... okay. If you want me ... there, I will."

 "Awesome!"

\-----

 The following evening, Alan and Eric were about to leave to go to the local rock club. Ronald and his band were playing there, as they did every third Saturday. On the odd occasion, Adrian and Eric would go to listen to him play and the three would then hang out around the bar. The blonde had explained this to Alan earlier that day.

 "So, what ... kind of music does your friend play?" Alan asked.

 "Ronnie? Screamo."

 "What ... is that?"

 "Like rock but wi' screamin'."

 "Oh."

 "But he can sing. You'll see when ya' go. Well, between tha' screams anyway."

 "Oh, okay."

 "Ah, and Ronnie can ge' pissed off easily. If he's in a bad mood, don't take it personally."

 "He ... has anger issues?" Alan asked.

 "Na. He's got a mood disorder but he's fine most of tha' time."

 "Oh ... how?"

 "How wha'?"

 "Is it genetic?"

 "Oh, I don't know ta' be fair." Eric sighed, before continuing. "He's had a bit of a hard life."

 "Oh, okay." Alan decided that it was rude to pry further.

 "All ready ta' go?"

 "I ... am."

\-----

 When they got to the club, Adrian was waiting for them by the bar. "So this must be the vampire?" He giggled.

 "Y ... yes." Alan replied nervously.

 Adrian looked him up and down. "Facinating. I've never seen one in the flesh before."

 "Adrian, I think ya' freakin' him out." Eric chuckled. "Al, wha' drink do ya' want?"

 "I ... don't think that we drink anything ... Eric."

 "Apart from blood!" Adrian laughed loudly. He was indeed very excited.

 "Adrian!" Eric moved closer to the bar and paid for a pint of beer. Just as he came back to sit down on a stool next to Adrian, there was a cheer from the front of the club.

 Alan turned around to see a small blonde young man walking onto the stage, accompanied by a ginger man and two females, one with white hair and the other with long black hair. "Which one is ... your friend?" He asked.

 "Tha' blonde guy." Eric replied. "Then tha' other one is Joker. Then there is Beast and Doll."

 "What ... odd names."

 Eric laughed. "They're jus' stage names, Al."

 "Doesn't Ronnie have one?"

 "Nope."

 Ronald addressed the crowd, before the band began to play, Betty and Doll on guitar and Joker on the drums. Lyrics were heard by everyone in the club, Betty singing the backing words.

_Can you tell from the look in our eyes_  
_(We're going nowhere)_  
_We live our lives like we're ready to die_  
_(We're going nowhere)_  
_Can you tell from the look in our eyes_  
_(We're going nowhere)_  
_We live our lives like we're ready to die_  
_(We're going nowhere)_  
_I thought I buried you and covered the tracks_  
_You'll have to take this with your cold dead hands_  
_I thought I buried you_  
_What's dead can never die_  
_I thought I'd cut you loose, severed the feeling_  
_I slipped through the cracks and you caved in my ceiling_  
_I thought I buried you_  
_What's dead can never die_  
_Fuck!_  
_Can you tell from the look in our eyes_  
_(We're going nowhere)_  
_We live our lives like we're ready to die_  
_(We're going nowhere)_  
_You can run but you'll never escape_  
_(Over and over again)_  
_Will we ever see the end?_  
_(We're going nowhere)_  
_This is sempiternal_  
_Will we ever see the end_  
_This is sempiternal_  
_Over and over, again and again._

 "Do ya' like it?" Eric asked.

 Alan smiled. "I do actually."

 The band continued to play, some more of the songs being covers but most of them original works. They took a small break half way through, before finishing for the night around 11.30, two hours after beginning.

 The crowd cheered and clapped, the band putting their equipment away for the night. Ronald came over to the bar and spotted Adrian and Eric. He had no idea that they were coming as he'd not the money for a mobile phone. He was quickly at Adrian's side. "Hey, how's it hangin'?"

 Eric answered first. "Good, cheers. How's it goin'? How's things wi' Claude?"

 Ronald's smile fell. "We ... ain't together anymore."

 "Oh shit. Wha' happened?"

 Before Ronald could reply, a hand was placed in his shoulder. "Hello, Ronald."


	23. Bleeding.

 Ronald couldn't help but flinch, even though he recognised the voice. Being touched unexpectedly didn't usually end well for him. He slowly turned around. "Wha' are y' doin' here?"

 "I was hoping that you would be playing tonight." Claude had also visited the club the previous weekend, having first met Ronald there. This time however, he was fortunate enough to find him. "May we speak outside?"

 "Umm ... yeah, okay." He walked away from the bar with Claude.

 Alan whispered in Eric's ear. "Eric ... I could smell blood ... on him."

 "Oh."

 "Did ... someone hurt him?"

 "No." Eric said more to himself than Alan. "He's ... probably hurt himself."

\------

 As Ronald stepped outside, he was made aware of his bleeding, feeling wetness on the inside of his black, long sleeved shirt. He'd reopened a deep cut on his side a minute ago when he'd flinched and the following walking hadn't helped matters.

 "So, we are really not together anymore?" Claude asked.

 "Wha'?"

 "I heard what you said to your friend inside."

 "Oh."

 "Answer me. Have we split up?"

 "Yeah." Ronald shifted his gaze to the floor.  
"And why is that? Don't you know that I love you?"

 "I don't wanna' talk 'bout it."

 "Well I am afraid that that is tough. I came all this way and I think I deserve an explanation."

 "Why did y' even come?! I didn't ask y' to!"

 "Because I care!" Claude let out a sigh and lowered his tone again. "I was afraid that something terrible had happened to you. Can you blame me for wishing to know that you weren't dead? Or in the hospital?"

 "I ... guess not."

 "Now tell me ... what is the reason that you wish for us not to be together?"

 "It don't matter."

 "Yes it does. Of course it does."

 "No."

 "Ronald, tell me. Please."

 It took a while for Ronald to reply. "Y' better off wi'out me, so jus' drop it."

 "Don't be ridiculous! What an earth makes you think that?"

 Ronald's anger started to rise again, the blonde unable to control it. "Because all we ever did was argue and it was all my fuckin' fault! I ... don't want this!"

 "What? Want what?"

 "Ta' burden y'!"

 "You are not-."

 "Jus' do y'self a favour and forget 'bout me!" Ronald turned on his heel and darted away.

 Claude was left standing there, feeling more low than before he'd entered the club. "Oh Ronald, why must you insist on pushing me away?"


	24. Sinking.

 Claude had gone home after that, disappointment heavy in his chest. Still, he was determined to visit that bar every weekend until he found the chance to speak to Ronald again.

 The next two weeks passed and Eric decided to visit Ronald at his home to see how he was doing, having not seen him again the night of the gig. In his hand, he carried a gift for Ronald.

 Once there, he knocked on the door and waited, hoping that Ronald's dad wouldn't be the one to answer. Thankfully, the son opened the door, looking thinner than ever. Unbeknownst to Eric, Ronald's father had started demanding all the money that he made from his band plays. He'd barely got any toiletries left now and hadn't eaten in days. "Oh, hey."

 Eric eyed the bruise on the side of the blonde's cheek. "Ya' don't look so good, mate."

 "I'm fine." Ronald stated bluntly.

 "Ya' know ya' can come ta' mine if ya' need ta'."

 "Got no reason ta'."

 Eric sighed. Ronald never did listen to him. He held out the bag he was holding. "Brought ya' this."

 "Wha' is it?"

 "A phone."

 "Wha' did y' ge' me tha' for!? Ya' know tha' I can't pay tha' credit on it."

 "It's direct debit. I'm payin' it."

 "Wha'?" Ronald scowled at him. "I don't need y' charity!"

 "It's not charity. I want ta' know tha' ya' alright. That's all."

 "Oh. Y' shouldn't 'ave ... really."

 "Don't worry 'bout it. I've stuck mine and Adrian's numbers in ya' contacts already and it's got a long battery life so even if ya' elertic goes, it should last a good while."

 "Ah. Okay, thanks."

 Eric smiled. "Don't mention it. Ya' free ta' hang out for a bit?"

 "Umm ... no, sorry."

 "Alright." Eric turned away from the door. "And text me later."

 "Gotcha."

\------

 The next morning, Eric and Alan were cuddled up in bed. They had only grown closer during the previous weeks. The blonde pulled Alan onto his chest with ease, hands sliding down his back to the curve of his clothed bottom.

 "Eric!"

 "Wha'? It's nice and firm." He pressed his lips to Alan's, tongue sliding inside his mouth to deepen the kiss. That's when his phone rang. Grunting, Eric pulled away, picked it up and answered it. He groaned as the call was ended.

 "What ... is it?" Alan asked.

 "Gotta' go ta' a meetin' at tha' factory."

 "Oh ... when?"

 "Now." He eased Alan back onto the bed and hurried off to have a shower.

\-----

 A few minutes later, he came back into the bedroom and got changed. "I'll seya later."

 "Eric, wait!"

 "Wha' is it?"

 "I ... I'm hungry."

 "You'll 'ave ta' wait."

 "But-."

 "Ya' lasted forty years wi'out anythin', a few hours won't hurt ya'."

 "No-."

 "Yeah. I gotta' go." Eric was quickly out of the room.

\----

 Three hours later, Eric grunted as he pushed his key into the door. That meeting was incredibly boring. As he opened it and stepped into the hallway, he was instantly tackled to the ground, Alan glaring down at him in vampire form.

 "Al, wha' tha' hell are ?" His words were cut off by a scream, eyes going wide as the vampire bent down, fangs sinking deeply into Eric's neck. The pain took Eric's breath away.


	25. Bloodied.

 The vampire was thrown off forcefully, Eric staggering to his feet, palm pressing to the injury. He was lucky that the vampire’s fangs hadn’t pierced his artery. “Wha’ tha’ fuck are ya’ playin’ at?!

 The vampire pushed itself up onto its knees, changing back to human form. Tears began to fall quickly. “Eric … I … I didn’t mean to. I … was just so hungry.”

 “Ya’ went forty years before, ya’ dickhead! Don’t give me tha’ shit!”

 “You don’t understand!” Alan cried. “It … it’s different now. I’ve tasted … human blood! You … you don’t understand the hunger!”

 “Like I fuckin’ care! After all I’ve done for ya’ and ya’ try ta’ kill me!”

 “I wasn’t trying to-.”

 “Shut it!” Eric grabbed Alan by his collar, lifting him onto his feet and dragging him to the doorway of the basement. “I thought ya’ fuckin’ loved me!”

 “I … do.”

 “Bullshit!” The door was thrown open and Alan flung down the stairs, the back of his head hitting the steps on his decent. “Fuckin’ prick! I … I should never ‘ave trusted ya’!” He stomped down the stairs.

 “Eric … please, I’m sorry. I … I’m so sorry.”

 A roll of rope was pulled from a shelf on the wall. “I don’t wanna’ hear it!” He moved to straddle Alan, pressing all of his weight onto him to keep him in place.

 “What … are you doing?! Stop … it!” Alan was sobbing uncontrollably by now.

 “Jus’ be glad tha’ I ain’t staked ya’ yet!” Eric made a loop with the rope and then grabbed one of Alan’s arms, sliding the circle of material around it and pulling it taught. The same was then done to his other arm and a large knot tied around both wrists.

 Alan could have ripped the rope apart easily but he didn’t have the will to, not when he knew he’d hurt Eric so badly. Instead, he stopped with his pleas and was dragged across the floor, the other end of the rope tied around a low lying pipe. Alan just lay there sobbing his heart out, Eric casting one last look at him before climbing the stairs again.

 The door was bolted shut, Eric sliding down the oak surface and onto the floor, blood still leaking from his wound. The angry glare slipped away, replaced by glassy orbs filled with tears. He placed his face in his hands and began to cry also. How could Alan betray his trust like this?


	26. Burnt flesh down to the bone.

 Eric finally pulled himself together enough to retrieve his phone from his pocket. He dialled Adrian’s number, praying that he would pick up. To his relief, Adrian answered. “Hello Tricky Ricky, what can I do for you today?”

 “Alan attacked me. I … I dunno’ wha’ ta’ do.”

 A loud giggle sounded. “Well … I did warn you, didn’t I?”

 “Now’s not tha’ time for I told ya’ so’s.”

 “On the contrary, there couldn’t be a better time. Give me the fascinating details.”

 “When I came home earlier, he jumped on me.”

 “And?”

 “Well … bit my neck.”

 “Oooh. But you’re still alive? Or have you been turned?”

 “Na. I … managed ta’ throw him offa’ me.”

 “And he didn’t attempt to eat you again?”

 “No. He jus’ started apologisin’. I’m not takin’ his crap though.”

 “So where is he now? Homeless again?”

 “Tied up in tha’ basement.”

 Adrian paused for a while, before saying “how odd that he didn’t try to finish his feeding. It does make me wonder.”

 “’Bout wha’?”

 “Vampires live only for the kill. The fact that he didn’t attempt to harm you again makes me think that this vampire is different.”

 “Eh? In wha’ way? Wha’ are ya’ sayin’ exactly?”

 “That maybe his apology was sincere.”

 “Pfft. Na, he jus’ didn’t want me ta’ stake him on tha’ spot.”

 “You are a silly boy, Ricky. He could have killed you before you even picked up a stake and yet, he didn’t.”

 “So he’s a good vamp then? Tha' wha' ya' sayin'?”

 “It would appear so.”

 Eric laughed bitterly. “Then he’s fuckin’ fooled ya’ too.”

 “Has he?”

 “Yeah, but he ain’t trickin’ me anymore! Can rot in hell for all I care!”

 “How cruel.”

 Eric grunted a reply and then ended the call. _Idiot._

\----

 That evening, the pipes in the basement had begun to heat up, radiators obviously having been turned on throughout the mansion. They continued to increase in temperature, until the metal scorched at Alan’s skin, leaving painful blisters that would heal in due course. He began to cry at the agony but made no move to break his bindings. He’d hurt Eric. He was a monster and to him, he deserved all the punishments he received. Even if it meant burning flesh down to bone.


	27. Jus' die already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric's thoughts in italics.

 The following morning, the doorbell to Eric’s mansion rang. Eric grunted and got out of bed, though he hadn’t slept much the previous night. He was still contemplating what to do about the vampire incarcerated in his basement. Sliding his slippers on, he walked down the stairs and answered the door. “Oh … hey.” Ronald was standing there, looking just as pale and sickly as ever, maybe even more so.

 “Hey.” Ronald said. “Can I come in?”

 “Yeah … sure. Everythin’ okay?” Ronald looked away. “Bud?”

 “Umm … I need a shower. Ain’t been able ta’ buy any shower gel or anythin’.”

 “Oh … yeah, sure. Come on in.” As Ronald passed by him, he asked “How are things at home?”

 “Fine.” Ronald mumbled.

 “Okay … then. I’m jus’ gonna’ make some brekki, ya’ want any?”

 “Yeah … I do.”

\----

 After Ronald had showered, he came back downstairs and into the kitchen. Eric had laid him out a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, baked beans and fried bread. “This … looks delish.”

 As he sat down, Eric eyed the bruise peeking out from the under the collar of his shirt. “Ya’ can … stay here, ya’ know, if things aren’t goin’ so great back home.”

 “Na. I’m fine.”

 “Yeah.” Eric had expected such an answer. “Heard off of ya’ ex?”

 “Yeah … he saw me at another bar I was playin’ at but we won’t be gettin’ back together.”

 “Umm … why not?”

 “’Cause I told him ta’ leave me tha’ fuck alone.” Ronald picked up a fork and knife and began to tuck in. After swallowing a piece of sausage, he asked “tha’ guy y’ was wi’ at tha’ bar. He y’ boyfriend?”

 Eric sighed. “He was.”

 “Ah. Sorry bud.”

 “It’s fine.”

 “Hmm? Wha’ happened?”

 “He screwed me over.” _I should just kill him._ “Can we talk ‘bout somethin’ else?”

 “Screwed y’ over tha’ bad, huh?”

 “Yeah.” _He … ain’t worth my time. Fuck him._

 “Anyway ….”

 “How’s tha’ band goin’? Got signed by anyone yet?”

 “Nope. Soon though, for sure.”

 “Yeah … definitely.”

\-----

 Ronald had left a short while later, Eric giving him some more food to take with him in a plastic tub. The blonde was now left to wallow in self-pity and hate towards the vampire. _Why am I still keeping him down there? I don’t give a shit about him ... do I? NO! I don’t … definitely not. Sick of thinking about this shit. Let … let’s just get this over with._

 He stood up and went to retrieve the stake from his bedroom. _Whatever he says … don’t listen to him. He’s just lying to ya’. He … can fool Adrian but he ain’t fooling me anymore. No way!_ Before he even realised, he was in front of the basement door. It was unlocked and loud stomps took him down the steps.

 Alan turned his head to look over at him. “Er … Eric.”

 “Shut up.”

 “Okay.” Alan’s eyed began to fill with tears as Eric neared him, brandishing the weapon.

 The human tried to suppress a gasp at seeing the state of Alan’s hands. They were scorched and blackened, bones visible through the damaged flesh. _His … hands? How – the pipes? Shi – no, I don’t give a shit. It serves him right!”_ He stooped down at the side of Alan, pressing the stake to his chest, glancing up and seeing the pain evident in his eyes. “Don’t … look at me like tha’.” The tears began to fall from the vampire’s eyes and down his cheeks. “Don’t … do tha’. Please … don’t cry.”

 “I … can’t help it. I … I’m sorry.”

 Eric shook the guilt from his mind, anger coming back quickly. “Piece of shit!” His grip tightened on the stake. “Jus’ die already!”


	28. Up in flames.

 Eric’s shoulder shook as he willed himself to drive the stake through Alan’s chest. Just seeing Alan cry was making tears well up in his eyes. “Why Al? Why … did ya’ try to kill me?” His whispered. Alan didn’t reply, instead beginning to sob harshly. “Well?! Don’t I deserve an answer!?”

 “You … already know the answer. I’m … a monster. Please … just make it quick.” Alan squeezed his eyes shut.

 “But … I kept telling ya’ tha’ ya’ weren’t a monster. And then ya’ … jus’….”

 “I’ve told you!” His eyelids parted again. “The … craving for blood … is just too strong now that I’ve tasted yours. It … is just so sweet. It’s like … I can’t get enough of it now.”

 “Then you should … have asked me when I came home, instead … of jus’ sinkin’ ya’ teeth in.”

 “I … know that.” He paused for a moment, before whispering “but … I wasn’t trying to kill you, I promise. I … was just so hungry.”

 The stake slipped from Eric’s grip, rolling off of Alan’s chest and clattering to the ground. “I … loved ya’. Ya’ … ya’ scared tha’ shit out of me.”

 “But you … don’t love me anymore, so … you should kill me. Life … isn’t worth living if you hate me.”

 A loud sob left Eric. “I don’t hate ya’!”

 “Why … not? I … hurt you, Eric, I hurt you so much. How could … you ever trust me again after … what I did?”

 “I … don’t know.” Another sob. “But … how … can I live without ya’ too? I … I can’t. I jus’ can’t.”

 “I-.”

 “Don’t ya’ ge’ it!? Yeah … I loved ya’, but I still DO love ya’. I … I think tha’ I always will.”

 “You … don’t mean that.”

 “I do!”

 Alan shook his head. “How though? After what … I did.”

 “Fucks sake! Ya’ … jus’ said tha’ it was a mistake, didn’t ya’?! Tha’ ya’ didn’t wanna’ kill me, right?!”

 “I … did.”

 “Then … I’ll find a way ta’ forgive ya’.”

 “How?”

 “I don’t know yet! Let’s … jus’ ge’ tha’ rope off of ya’.”

 “But what if I … hurt you again?”

 “Ya’ won’t! I won’t let ya’! Ya’ … ya’ jus’ need ta’ keep ya’self under control.”

 “But … what if I can’t?”

 “Tha’ isn’t an option!” Eric shifted his hands to pull on the rope, only to gasp and pull away. It was hot and in that moment, Eric realised how stupid he had been. He’d been lucky not to set the mansion on fire. He was lucky that Alan hadn’t gone up in flames, destroying both of their lives in one. “I’ll go ... go ge’ a pair of scissors.”

 “Eric, no! Don’t!”

 “Tough! I … I want ta’ trust ya’, I really do.”

\----

 The rope was cut from Alan’s wrists and he sat up, hands already beginning to heal now that the skin was away from such agonising heat. Eric watched intently as flesh and skin regenerated, until Alan’s hands were complete again. He grabbed them in his own, lifting them and kissing one at a time. “I’m sorry for hurtin’ ya’ too.”

 “You … don’t have to apologise.”

 “Yes I do! I treated ya’ so badly yesterday.”

 “I … deserved it.”

 “Shush.” He dropped Alan’s hands, moving forward to crash their lips together, the force of it knocking Alan back against the floor, Eric’s weight falling atop him. _If … what ya’ said is true, ya’ didn’t deserve any of this. I … I’m so sorry._ The couple melted into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left.


	29. Put the knife down!

***Two years later***

 In that time, Eric’s trust had been regained and his relationship with the vampire had thrived. Apart from getting a little older, not much had changed for the blonde. His company was still making excessive amounts of money and he was still friends with Ronald and Adrian.

 He’d not seen Claude at the bar for over a year now, nor had Ronald mentioned him. It seemed that the older man had finally given up on making their relationship work. In fact, Eric didn’t hear much from Ronald now, nor did he receive many phone calls or texts from the two tone haired man. That worried him; made him feel that Ronald’s home life had descended further into violent chaos. Still, it was risky to go and see him at home. If Ronald’s father was to answer the door, he’d no doubt become enraged and take his frustration out on his son as soon as Eric was out of sight.

 Currently, Eric and Alan were cuddled up on the sofa, a blanket wrapped tightly around the vampire as the couple watched another Disney movie. This is how they would spend every Saturday night and Eric wouldn’t have it any other way. Contentment at its finest.

 The blonde looked down at Alan, who was snuggled into his lap. A smile was brought to his lips. Alan was just too darn cute at times. “I love ya’, Al.”

 The vampire only snuggled closer. “I … love you too, Eric.”

 “Ya’ sound sleepy.”

 “I … am. It’s getting … really late.”

 “Let’s go ta’ bed -.” Eric words were cut short by a ringing in his pocket. Who would find it acceptable to call at this time? He retrieved his phone from his pocket, noticing that it was Ronald wishing to speak to him. The accept button was pressed. “Hey.”

 “Hey … mate.” Ronald’s voice was shaky.

 “Are … ya’ alright?”

 “I … I’m fine.”

 “No. Ya’ really not fine.”

 “I am! I … I jus’ want ta’ talk ta’ a mate is all. Hear … a familiar voice.”

 Eric frowned. What the hell did that mean? “Alright then. How’s tha’ band goin’?”

 “It … it’s great, t … thanks.”

 The blonde paused. Something was not right. Not right at all. “Are ya’ cryin’?”

 A nervous laughter pierced Eric’s ear. “C … cryin’? N … na, ‘course I’m not.”

 “Ron -.” He heard banging from the other end of the phone and then a sharp thud. “Ronnie?! What’s goin’ on?!”

 And then a loud shout echoed from his phone. “Dad!? Dad, put tha’ fuckin’ knife down!” Eric ended the call. “Al, ge’ ready. We’re goin’ out. ”

 “Is … your friend okay?”

 “No, we need ta’ hurry.”

“Oh … okay. What’s wrong?”

 “Ronnie’s dad is threatening him wi’ a knife. Well, don’t jus’ lie there! We need ta’ help him, hurry up!”

 “But … shouldn’t we call the police? I don’t want you getting … hurt.”

 “Ya’ stronger than any police officer. Now fuckin’ come on.”

 “But Eric-.”

 “We need ta’ help him!”

 “I don’t want to kill anyone!”

 “Ya’ don’t ‘ave ta’. If need be, jus’ knock tha’ guy out.”

 “Oh … okay.” Alan finally sat up and quickly changed out of his pjs. Coming back downstairs, he found Eric waiting for him by the front door, foot tapping impatiently. Without a word, the door was unlocked and yanked open, Eric rushing away without even thinking of locking the door. Alan chased after him. Once caught up, he said. “Eric … if anything … does happen tonight, I love you.”

 “Nothin’ is gonna’ happen!” _He … he’s gonna’ be fine. He’ll … be okay. His … dad wouldn’t … kill him. He … he can’t!_ “Umm … yeah, I love ya’ too, promise.”

 “G … good.”

 After running for a little over three minutes, they reached Ronald’s home. Eric quickly banged on the door. “Oi! Open up!” He pressed his ear to the wood, trying to make out the sound of approaching footsteps. There weren’t any. “Shit. No answer. Al, kick tha’ door open.”

 “What? B … but -.”

 “Jus’ do it …. Please.”

 “But … I don’t know how to … even kick properly.”

 “Jus’ try.”

 “Umm ….” Alan thought for a moment and then charged towards the door, knocking it from its hinges without even having to lift a leg.

 “W … woah.” Eric stated, before rushing into the house. “Al, check tha’ kitchen.” He called behind him, as he went to look in the living room.

 Alan did so. “No … not in here.”

 “Or here.” Eric quickly took to the stairs, darting up them. Alan followed him quickly. As the door to Ronald’s bedroom was pushed open, Eric froze. His friend was collapsed on the floor, groans coming from him.

 Before Eric could speak or act, he felt something sharp pierce his stomach. A gasp was torn was him. “Who tha’ fuck do y’ think y’ are, comin’ inta’ my house?!” Ronald’s father bellowed, obviously extremely drunk.

 “Eric!” Alan screamed. The knife was pointed at him.

 “Who tha’ fuck are y’?!” There was a moment of silence and then Alan lost it, transforming into a vampire. “Wha’ … tha’ fuck!?” Alan grabbed him around the collar, dragging him from the room and throwing him as forcefully as he could down the stairs. Mr Knox was knocked unconscious as soon as soon as his head hit the first step.

 Alan darted back into the room, finding Eric huddled on the floor in the corner of the room, hand pressing to his side. Even with such pressure, blood was still leaking down onto the floor. “Did … ya’ … ge’ him good, Al?”

 “He’s … knocked out.”

 “G … good. Call … an ambulance. Check … tha’ Ron -.” Anymore words were lost by a weak cough, blood sputtering out.

 Alan knelt at his side. “It … it’s no good, Eric. Y … you … must be bleeding internally.”

 “So … I’m a gonna’ then?” Eric peeled his palm away from his side, eyeing the damage.

 The thick smell of blood hit Alan like a lightning bolt and he began to cry. “You … you’re losing too much blood. You … you’re not going … to live to see the ambulance.”

 Another groan was heard and the couple looked around, seeing Ronald lift his head. He staggered into a knelling position, blood evident on his shirt though the amount paled in comparison to Eric’s. “A … dream ….?” As he came to his senses, he spotted Alan and Eric. “Holy … shit, wha’ happened?!” He crawled over to them.

 “Ya’ … dad stabbed me.”

 “Shit! Where … where’s my phone….”

 “Al, ya’ gonna’ ‘ave ta’ … turn … me.”

 “Turn? Wha’ tha hell does tha’ mean?”

 A weak, dazed smile fell upon Eric’s lips. “Al’s … a … vampire.”

 “Man, ya’ really are in a bad -.”

 “Al … show him.”

 Alan’s eyes went wide. “No … I can’t scare him … like that and … I can’t turn you!”

 “Ya’ gonna’ ‘ave … ta’.” Eric’s vision was starting to cloud now. “I … can’t … be parted from … ya’ this soon. Not … after jus’ two … years.”

 A sob left the vampire. “I … know. I … don’t want to lose you … but what … if you turn evil?”

 Eric chuckled despite his pain. “Come … on, Al. Ya’ … tha’ shittest vampire … on earth.”

 “W … what?” Alan asked, Ronald just looking between the pair now. What an earth were they on about? Vampire, really? That was something that only a few crazed idiots believed in.

 “I … mean tha’ ya’ … could never … kill anyone. How … could I … end up evil … when there isn’t a … shred … of evil in ya’?” His eyes began to slip shut. “Hurry … please.”

 “But … what are we going … to do for food?”

 “I’ll … figure … that out – do it now … please. I … don’t … wanna’ … die.”

 Those words shattered Alan’s heart. He couldn’t bear for Eric to die either, no matter the future consequences. Without another word, he transformed. Ronald let out a shriek, backing away. A gruff voice pierced the air. “I … love you.” The vampire bent closer, teeth sinking into the skin of Eric’s skin. The human gasped, the world around him spinning. Thinking that he’d drank enough, Alan pulled away, ripping off a chunk of his shirt and slicing under his collar bone with his claw. Eric was pulled towards him, lips meeting the flow of blood as the vampire transformed back into human form. “Drink …. You have to drink,” he wept, “I … I love you.”

 A metallic taste entered Eric’s mouth and he tried not to gag, the word fading from his senses. Wasn’t it working? Was he lost for good?


	30. Even an end has a start.

***8 days later ***

 The sound of a bell ringing signalled throughout Eric’s mansion, curtains drawn in every used room of it. Eric pulled his lips away from Alan’s and stood up. The transformation had worked at the last possible moment, Eric waking back up with heightened smell and sight.

 It was taking some time to adjust to his new immortality and he’d ripped every door he’d used off of its hinges by accident, not realising his own strength. He’d had the front door replaced ten times already.

 His job as manager would also have to change somewhat. Meetings would either have to be held at night or at his mansion. Not that he was worried about it. If anyone there complained, he’d just fire them. He was the boss, after all.

 Eric reminded himself to just pull on the handle of the front door lightly as he reached out for it. It was opened without incident. _Thank fuck for that._ Ronald quickly stepped inside before the sun had chance to cook Eric. “Hey.” He said.

 Eric smiled. “Hey, ya’ lookin’ really well, dude.”

 “Thanks.”

 “Take it ya’ dad’s still in tha’ detox programme?”

 “Yeah, he is.” Ronald scowled. “He should be in fuckin’ jail though.”

 “And he would be if Alan wasn’t there ta’ save me.”

 “Can’t believe it took stabbin’ someone for him ta’ finally start gettin’ his act together.” Ronald had lied to his father, saying that Eric was in the hospital and was recovering well from his injury.

 “Well … at least he’s finally gettin’ himself well.”

 “Y’ seem really calm for someone who’s dead.”

 “Livin’ dead.” Eric winked.

 “Yeah … that.” It was still taking some time to get used to Eric being a vampire. Ronald had denied the fact for the first few days. Adrian, on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled by the recent chain of events.

 “There’s no point bein’ angry ‘bout it. It ain’t gonna’ help matters.”

 “Yeah … I guess y’ ‘ave a point.”

 “Hungry?”

 “A bit. I did eat breakfast this mornin’ though.”

 “Now that’s wha’ I like ta’ hear. Come on, I’ll make y’ some food.”

 “I can’t believe y’ still buyin’ food jus’ for me.”

 “Hey, wha’ are friends for?”

\----

 Eric, Ronald and Alan sat in the kitchen, the human tucking into some sandwiches that Eric had made for him. Expensive bread really did make all the difference. “Oh … yeah, I forgot. Mom’s comin’ out of tha’ ward at tha’ end of next week.”

 “Really? Awesome!” Eric said.

 “I’m lookin’ forward ta’ seein’ her. They finally found tha’ right combination of meds ta’ help wi’ her illness.”

 “Brilliant! Are ya’ takin’ yours again now?”

 “Yeah … started them three days ago. They really do help.”

 “Great!”

 “I came … ta’ ask for some advice actually.”

 “Hmm?”

 “Claude. Now tha’ … things are settlin’ down at home, I wanna’ ge’ back wi’ him.”

 “Okay?”

 “But … I’m worried tha’ he hates me now.”

 “Ya’ know where his house is, don’t ya’?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Then go see him. Ya’ won’t know wha’ he thinks until ya’ talk ta’ him.”

 “Ya’ think he’ll wanna’ see me?”

 “There’s only one way ta’ find out.”

\----

 Claude opened the door, having just heard it being knocked. “Oh … Ronald.”

 “Hey ….”

 The older man took in Ronald’s appearance. He was thinner than he’d ever been but even through that, he seemed to have a glow about him. “How have you been?”

 “Things … are gettin’ better at home now. I … wanted ta’ see how ya’ was doin’.”

 Claude didn’t answer immediately, instead pulling Ronald into a tight hug. “I have thought about you every day for the past two years. I am … so relieved that you are still with us.”

 “So … ya’ don’t hate me then?”

 “No, I love you immensely. I always have.” They both stood there silently, content in each other’s embrace.

\----

 It was two days later, at 3am, when Eric said “Let’s go see if this plan works then. If I ‘ave ta’ eat pigs blood for another day, I’m gonna’ barf. I’d rather starve ta’ be fair.”

 “What? Now? But … I’m so tired.”

 “Yeah. It’ll be less busy in tha’ hosp at this time.”

 “Okay … then. I just hope … that we don’t get caught.”

 “Well if we do, we’ll jus’ ‘ave ta’ knock a few security guards out. If we take all of wha’ they ‘ave, it should last us ages.”

 “Yeah … it should. As long as we use it sparingly.”

 “True tha’.”

\----

 Eric and Alan crept along the hallway of the hospital, using their strong sense of smell to locate where the pouches of blood were kept for transfusions. “Ah … it’s in there.” Eric whispered.

 “We … should hurry.”

 “Yup.” The locked door to the room was broken open. As the two entered the small space, Eric pulled Alan into a hug.

 “Eric … we need to be quick about this.”

 “I know.”

 “Then let … go of me.”

 “Nope. I love ya’. Thank ya’ for savin’ me.”

 “It’s okay.”

 “Tha’ all ya’ got ta’ say?”

 “We really need to -.” Alan lost his words as Eric’s lips crashed against his own. They both melted into the kiss.

_No … Eric, thank you for showing me what it means to live, not merely survive._


End file.
